Sacred
by Punk Knut
Summary: Draco and Harry are together and Draco starts to realise Harry's desire to have children. Not wanting to make Harry give up his dream of being a father, Draco agrees to adoption. But now Draco finds he has history with this little girl.


Sacred: Chapter One

Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for two years now, and Draco starts to realise Harry's desire to have children. Not wanting to make Harry give up his dream of being a father, Draco agrees to adoption. But now Draco finds he has history with this little girl.

Disclaimer: All characters, except a few, and most places belong to J.K. No money is gained.

* * *

Chapter One: Family History

* * *

Proping himself up on his pillow, Draco looked down at his lover, smiling contently - well contently until he saw the look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, brushing his Harry's fringe back with his fingers. Harry's attention was caught by the television at the end of their bed. Draco turned to look at it, his smile faded.

Sitting up, Draco got a better look at the happy family, eating dinner in their perfect kitchen. Hurt filled his eyes as he turned to look back at Harry. Harry looked up at Draco, now noticing the hurt.

"Draco, I..." he began.

Draco shook his head, holding up a hand. "No, Harry, don't. I know what you're gunna say."

Harry sat up, wrapping his arm around Draco's wait. "I... You know how I feel about families. I've... I've always wanted a child."

"Well, in case you're unaware, Harry, we can't have one."

Harry sighed, "I know, I know, it's just..."

"... You just wanted a child, I know, I've known for the last two years. I thought maybe you would have giving up this dream."

"Draco, I don't have to. I know you aren't very keen on being a father, but I was hoping you would do this, just for me?"

"Do what?" Draco asked as Harry rolled out of bed. He watched the other man cross the room and pull open a drawer, he pulled out a handful of papers and threw them on the bed.

Draco picked one up, reading the title.

"Adoption? Harry, we're... They would never allow..." Draco tried to find the right words. But Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"Draco, you'd be suprised. There are alot of gay couples who adopt. Its legal. I've dreamed of this my whole life, Draco. To imagine there are children who are going through what I went through as a child..." Harry tried.

"You really want this, don't you?" Draco asked, opening up a pamphlet.

Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand in his own. "I really, truly do."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Well, I guess I could think about it."

"Thank you," Harry said, kissing Draco softly.

Draco smiled, "Only for you."

* * *

"So, you're looking to adopt?" a rather tall, grey-haired woman asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes," Harry replied, gripping Draco's hand in his excitment.

"Now, you two are a...?" She began.

"Couple," Draco finished for her, hating it when people began to feel uncomfortable about his relationship with Harry.

The woman began to scribble on a scroll of parchment in front of her. Draco exchanged a look with Draco, he didn't much like that.

"Now, I'll need you both to look through some paperwork and I'll need a few signatures."

Harry leant forward, taking a few sheets of parchment from the woman.

About an hour later, after finishing all the formalities, the woman smiled across the desk at both men. She flipped threw a few sheets of parchment before finding the page she wanted.

"Ah, it says here you would prefer to have a girl, may I ask why?"

Harry smiled, "We feel it would most probably be easier for a female to adjust to the idea of having two male parents than for a male to."

The woman smiled, "I see. You're correct, we do believe the adjustment is alot easier for females in these cases. I'm actually afraid, we've only recently received one female in your age groups at this children's home..."

"Oh, that's fine. It actually works quite a bit better for us. I was dreading having to actual choose a child," Harry said, his grip on Draco's hand getting tighter. Draco could feel his excitement even more now.

He was rather worried about all this, what if Harry realised this wasn't what he really wanted? This was such a large responsibility, how would Harry handle it? How would he handle it? But he couldn't tell Harry he was having second thoughts, this meant too much to Harry, it would break his heart.

"Well then I guess you're both in luck," she replied, taking a manilla folder from a drawer in her desk. "I guess this will be your child, Reagan Lawrence. She's eight-years-old, there should be a photo inside, along with her family history, personal details, etc," she passed them the folder before hitting the button of the intercom on her desk. "Kelly, could you ask Sister Bernice to bring in Reagan Lawrence."

"Yes, Ma'am," came the reply.

"She'll be here in a few moments to meet you both."

"Thank you," Harry said. Draco knew he seriously meant it with his whole being.

Harry passed Draco the folder. Draco took it, looking down at a small picture of a smiling girl with straight hair which was of a colour mixed between wheat and burlywood, or to put it easily, a rather light, sunstreaked brown. She had cute dark brown eyes and a tiny thin mouth. Her skin was rather light, quite alot like his own. Draco couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't want a child much as perfect as this one. It wasn't until Draco turned to the family history page that he found out why.

Under the heading of parents there was one word: deceased. Draco's insides clenched, surely he had been expecting the child they were to be adopting would be an orphan, but still it had come as a shock, though not as much of a shock as when he looked down at the reason they had died. Death Eaters. The word burned into his mind. 'Oh no,' he thought, looking at the list of death eaters, and there it was, the name he had dreaded; Lucius Malfoy.

"H-Harry," Draco said, catching Harry's attention.

Harry looked down at the name, a gasp esacped his lips. "Draco, I... this... does it really matter?"

Draco's eyes widened as he looked into Harry's face. "Harry, my father, he... he killed her parents, of course it matters."

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not a problem," Harry said quickly, gripping Draco's hand again. Then in a lower voice, he said to Draco, "Draco, she is perfect. Please, it isn't that important."

Draco's breathing got a little heavier, though looking back at Harry he was reminded of how important this was to his lover. Sighing, he closed the folder. "I... It should be fine," he lied, giving Harry back the folder.

At this moment, there was a knock at the door, and then Draco's grip tightened on Harry's hand at this moment as the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen walked into the room.

"Good morning, Reagan," the grey-haired woman said softly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goldbroom," Reagan curtisied.

Dracom plastered a smile on his face.

"Reagan, this is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They wish to adopt you."

Reagan's face lit up as Mrs. Goldbroom said this. "R-Really?" she asked, her face turned up to the two men in front of her.

Harry nodded. "Hi, Reagan, I'm Harry," Harry shook her hand.

"I've heard about you," Reagan told him. "And you must be Draco, I've heard about you as well."

Draco froze for a moment as she said this. "Hey," he said, after recovering.

Reagan shook his hand as well, then took a seat next to his own, her eyes beaming towards Mrs. Goldbroom.

"I just have to get a few things organised," Mrs. Goldbroom told them, walking to the door, "Why don't you all get acquainted."

Draco smiled nervously down at Reagan. It was Harry that started the conversation.

"So, Reagan, how long have you been in here?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, the story is completely incorrect when it comes to the proper way to adopt someone, but I am so not writing it correctly, it would just take forever, get boring and drag on into all the completely dull processes which I have a feeling you wouldn't want to read about. I've given the story a bit og a twist, and it'll totally be coming into the story later on.

So until next chapter...


End file.
